Direct current (“DC”)-to-DC converters (“converters”) receive a DC′ voltage with a first magnitude as an input and subsequently output a DC voltage with a second, different magnitude. Thus, converters are helpful when only the first voltage magnitude is available, but the second voltage magnitude is needed. Furthermore, converters are often required to receive more than one voltage magnitude as input. Even further, converters are often required to output more than one voltage magnitude as well. As such, refinements of the converter that are possible when the input and output are restricted to one voltage magnitude each, e.g. optimizing the transient response of the converter, are no longer possible.